One or a number of press tools is clamped in the lower beam or in the upper beam of a press and thus form the lower tooling and upper tooling respectively. It must preferably be possible to use the separate press tools in random combinations and the tools must be entirely exchangeable and replaceable.
In preference the press tools are self-positioning and closed form-fitting and force-absorbing in the receiving structure.